Sweet Prince
by Ella-629
Summary: One shot. Sam muses over Danny. Sam's POV.


Yay, another story. :3 I keep writing one shots because I get writer's block…

This is pretty much Sam's version of 'Dark Angel', except this is after school at her house. And this is also an earlier fic. I wrote it about a day after I wrote DA. I edited it, though. It also had a song in it. "Dreaming Of You" by Selena, I think.

Anyways, there's another thing about Middy pullin' Danny's pants down during the dance. She's his halfa dog, for those of you who don't know.

Disclaimer: I know this is surprising, and I know you guys probably won't believe me when I say this, but I do NOT own DP. :O I know, I know, it's hard to accept... no, please don't cry! ;-;

!---------------------------------------------!

I closed my textbook with a snap, put down my pen and sat back. Finally... _finally_ I had finished my homework. Man, do teachers give homework to suck away the lives kids barely have? I looked over at my digital clock.

It read ' 10:00 '.

I groaned, got up and trudged into my bathroom. Picking up my toothbrush and silently brushing my teeth, I listened carefully and heard my parents snoring. Great, I was the only one awake. I _hate_ when I'm the only one awake! It gives me this creepy feeling...

I rinsed, changed into my pajamas, and climbed into bed. Pulling the covers close, I lay there quietly, trying to sleep, but I just wasn't tired. I remember my mom telling me that thinking of something helps you fall asleep. As usual, the first thing that came to my mind was Danny. I've been thinking about him lately. But not in a friend way. Ugh,_ why_ is this happening? I shouldn't be thinking of him like that!

Ah, who am I kidding? I love him, and I know it. No matter how hard I try to deny it, I still feel the same way about him.

Ever since I met him in Kindergarten, I've loved that boy. Sometimes I hate myself. I hate myself for loving him.

I wonder if Danny feels this way about me? I mean, the dance at school... He lookedso nervous dancing with me. I knew that Middy was the one who pulled his pants down. It was a joke, so she told me afterwards. But he looked nervous before his pants fell.

And the 'fake-out make-out'... why did he have that dreamy grin? Did he _like_ the kiss? No duh, Poindexter, he doesn't look dreamy for his health...

I was surprised he didn't ask why I had kissed him. I would've gone brick red. Truth is, I was _thinking_ of kissing him, but I'd never thought I would _actually _do it.

Oh, don't get me started on the whole ' Ember incident '... now _those_ were some huge hints...

We blushed so many times, everyone had called us 'lovebirds', we gave each other dreamy looks, I actually _liked_ when he was under that spell, and the hug... yeah, that about sums it up...

Oh, and _Paulina_. Jeez, other living things cease to exist when _she's_ around...

How I hate her... I hate her for being shallow, for being popular, for picking on me... and most important... for stealing Danny's heart...

If it weren't for her, me and Danny _might_ have had something by now...

Danny may be a dense idiot, but he knows what's going on. He can see all of the hints and notices the way I act around him. He just doesn't say anything, which gives him the appearance of a dense 14 year old boy... heh, he _is_ a dense 14 year old boy...

I'll probably never have Danny as a boyfriend, but I can still have dreams, which is close enough... I guess...

I'll probably never tell him I love him, either. But hey, things happen ya know...

Whenever I'm near him, my heart races. Whenever we touch, I quiver. Whenever he drools over Paulina, my heart breaks. Whenever I look into his gorgeous liquid blue eyes, I melt. I can't stop thinking about him! _It's driving me insane!_

I normally don't like this sort of attention, but oh, how I wish Danny would go gaga around me. I wish his ghost powers would go haywire when he's around me. I wish I could overhear him talking to Middy or Tucker about how much he loves me. Well, that's what dreams are for...

A lot of people call us a couple. Is it really **that** obvious? Is 'I LOVE DANIEL FENTON' written across my forehead in permanent marker? And... do we really make a good couple? Most people think so.

When people call us 'lovebirds', call us a couple, or say that we're together, on the outside I, along with Danny, scream our denial. But deep down inside, my insides flutter with happiness. My heart jumps for joy.

Maybe one day Danny'll confess before I have to. That might make things easier. Correction: That **will** make things easier. I couldn't imagine myself walking to Danny's house, knocking on his door, going in his room and telling him my feelings.

I looked at my clock. It now read ' 11:00 '. Wow, an hour of musing over Danny...

I yawned. Mom was right, this _does_ help. Sleep washed over me like a wave as my head dropped onto the pillow.

And I dreamt of my one, my only, my sweet prince...

!---------------------------------------------!

Review, my children. x3


End file.
